


The Night is Ours

by CereanaRoses



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Nervousness, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CereanaRoses/pseuds/CereanaRoses
Summary: The giant celebration of the most famous couple in Galar was a sight to behold by many; family, friends, fans, everyone. Even the groom and bride agree the wedding was spectacular. But the groom can think of one sight truly better than his wedding day.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 38





	The Night is Ours

Years of dating and a year of engagement led to this day. Truly opposite of the Darkest Day from more than a decade ago, and held more pride and happiness for the champion than when she was first crowned. More life changing than when he was chosen to be the new gym leader of Ballonlea. Her wedding day. His wedding day. Their wedding day.

Hues of pinks and greens decorated the venue with roses displayed in every nook and cranny. Marnie, Sonia and Nessa were dressed in a soft, pastel pink while Hop, Victor and Leon were dressed in black suits and pink ties. Leon braided his hair back while Hop, never one for hair gel, gelled his back for a more mature look. All of the women had their hair curled and styled to the side with pink roses holding their curls.

Bede himself was dressed in stunning attire. His dress shirt seemed to shimmer under his pastel pink vest and tie. White dress pants and suit jacket shaped his form. His hair was curly as ever but he decided to cut it a little short on the sides and in the back for today. He wanted to look his best for his Gloria.

The door at the end of the hall opened as the organ started the march. Victor and Gloria’s mother held the Gloria’s arm, tears forming at the sight of her daughter getting married. Bede can feel his tears as well. Gloria was magnificent as always. Her wedding gown was a tradition sleeveless ball gown. Gems and sequins adorned her bosom down to the waist as it flows in swirls onto the white skirt of the dress like stardust rippling off the fabric. Her wedding train draped the floor with the same glittering fabric as she walked slowly to her husband to be. The champion’s hair was pinned into a beautiful tuck holding pink roses in every sip of her hair. The stained glass shone just right to create an angelic view of the bride. Bede couldn’t help but think Gloria was absolutely glorious.

Reaching the arch, Gloria was handed to her groom as her mother smiled gratefully to Bede and turned to go sit. The ceremony felt so short but so long all at once. Neither partner could stop looking at each other with love, compassion and happiness. 

“Now, for the vows.” The justice of the peace said.

Bede cleared his throat as he prepares his papers and his courage. “My dear Gloria, we may not have had the best start to our journey, but you gave me the best moments of my life I can never forget. You were the sunshine on my darkest days and the comfort of my stormy nights. The sweet awkwardness and charity you hold is boundless like your need to prove that you’re always right.”

Chuckles filled the room with the valid statement. Gloria, too, was laughing at his little joke.

”But your ambitious, loving personality is what made you the perfect rival for me, as well as the right person for me. I swear to you, my Gloria, I will be the comfort you need when there’s a storm in your life and I’ll provide sun light when you have a dark day. I promise to be your knight, your champion, as long as you have me and I have you, my Glory. I love you.” The tears were becoming difficult to hold for Bede as he finished. Gloria’s eyes watered with affection too.

”Bede, there isn’t a day when I want to compete with you and prove to you you’re an amazing person,” Gloria started. “From your sensitivity for those who were hurt, the drive you hold to become a better person, the kind heart you hold under a sturdy exterior.” Bede had to lightly snort at the statement. She was terribly right about that.

”When I first met you, I knew I wanted you to open up to me and you would be a wonderful person despite what you say. And I was right. I want to keep proving to you how wonderful you are; the way you handle all your Pokémon with love and tenderness to the way you push others to do your best, there isn’t one thing I wish to change about you. I will love and cherish you for as long as I live. I will protect and care for you not only as the champion, but as your loving wife. I love you so much Bede.”

By the end, Bede couldn’t stop the streaks of tears and let them flow freely. Gloria beamed her glorious smile and he found himself falling in love again.  
  


~~~  
  


The giant celebration of the most famous couple in Galar was a sight to behold by many; family, friends, fans, everyone. Even the groom and bride agree the wedding was spectacular. But the groom can think of one sight truly better than his wedding day.

Bede barely remembered saying “I do” but he certainly remembered the kiss. The party was extravagant with the food and the decor. Roses and fairy Pokémon added more splendor and magic to the night. Opal helped him choose which moves and Pokémon would help with setting the mood of the dinner and the couple’s first dance. The night went by too fast for his liking, but he wanted this part of the night to come as soon as possible.

The moment they started dating as teenagers, Gloria knew she wanted to stay a virgin until she married. It was a custom her family practiced she said. Bede understood and was a gentleman, most of the time, around her. He couldn’t help a few moments here and there when he needed her. But he always respected the boundary she laid. Tonight, though, was the end of the boundary. Nights of research and fantasy prepped him for tonight. Buying proper equipment and the candles Gloria fancies from her favorite shop in Wyndon would create a passionate vibe.

They chose to stay in Wyndon for the night before flying off to Unova tomorrow afternoon for their honeymoon. It would be over twelve hours on a plane and they instantly agreed that’s not something they want to spend on the first night of their marriage.

The groom—no, not a groom anymore Bede chastised himself—the husband was sitting on the bed reading a book about the culture and history of Unova. He dressed into a comfortable tee with shorts. There was some debate about having no underwear, but in fear Gloria wasn’t ready for anything, he kept on a pair of white boxer briefs. He was a gentleman first and foremost to his wife after all.

Thinking about how he can now call the champion of Galar, the most beautiful trainer he has battled, the sweetest girl he has meet his wife. The word tingled on his lips while he thought about the peaceful visions they could have in the future: trips to Postwick to visit family and friends, romantic dinners in a house with a big yard for their own battles and training, feeding and dressing a child one day...

A sound of a door clicking open interrupted Bede’s thoughts. And the sight of Gloria in a pink babydoll lingerie wiped all of his thoughts. The sheer fabric cover leaves nothing to the imagination failing to cover a matching sheer light pink bralette and bikini bottom. The cover was held together by a pink ribbon tied into a bow. A loosely tied bow he can easily pull to reveal what’s underneath.

Gloria blushed at her husband’s gaze as she slowly walks to the bed. She sits on the edge closest to Bede as she casts her eyes downward. The brunette played with the ribbon and twirled the ends around her fingers. Then Bede closes the book and scoots closer to his lover to give her a hug. He knew she was nervous and possibly uncomfortable about all of this. The gym leader was excited for tonight but he wants to put her needs before his.

”You don’t need to do this. You shouldn’t push yourself to do anything.” Bede said.

Gloria looks up at him with shock. “But you want this.”

”I know, but I want you to be comfortable and happy first and foremost.” Bede replied. “A husband needs to make sure is happy and safe after all. And what kind of husband would I be if I didn’t do that?”

Gloria, in the soft glow of the room light in her lingerie, let out one of the cutest and most innocent giggle he heard from her. Her nervous behavior was slowly fading, he thought. He took her hands in his and rubbed small, gentle circles on the top of her hands.

”As your husband and a gentleman, I am asking for your consent tonight to consummate our marriage.” he said.

”I-I uh...” Gloria blushed. As always, the cool, elegant demeanor of his tickles her in a way she hasn’t felt before. Stronger than any passionate moment they had before.

”Gloria, my darling Glory, is it ok for me to have you tonight? To make love to you?” Bede asked softly. A loving gaze he gave to his beautiful wife was all it took for the champion to fully relax.

She nodded her head slowly, staining pink on her neck and cheeks. The brunette edged closer to her lover to place a soft kiss on his lips. His lips were as soft and supple as his hair, like a Wooloo with the softest wool. Bede leaned into the kiss as he held her left hand with his right and his left hand placing itself on her cheek. Carefully, Bede licked her lips with a silent question to enter; Gloria answered by creating a small entrance for him. A dance between lovers ensued with the passion grew between Gloria and Bede. They surely felt the love they have for each with the heat and desire for more grew with their kisses.

The need for air broke the kiss and Gloria was dazed by the after effect of it. She rose from the bed to crawl onto it then seated herself with caution upon Bede’s lap. Even though she has done this multiple times in their relationship, always able to feel his wanton desire for her, Gloria had a bolt of courage to rock back and forth at a light pace. Her need was growing every time their apexes met and a jolt of electricity shocked her. Bede sat stunned at the display in front of him only able to groan at the pleasure his dear Glory presented. 

The ribbon on the front of her lingerie was undone slowly, revealing the soft skin taut with a fair bit of muscle. Bede, feeling frustrated with the complexity of the clothing, pleaded Gloria with violet eyes. The champion answered with moving away to carefully undress herself. The sheer, milky pink slipped away piece by piece and Bede decided to toss his shirt away and his boxer briefs too match Gloria. The brunette blushes at the sight of her husband undressing, but Gloria blushes harder at the though she is undressing for Bede. Gloria settles back onto her husband's lap, still holding some anxiety, soon gasping at the sudden heat she feels beneath her. Bede couldn't help but thrust against her. The couple soon found themselves grinding against each other once again.

Bede lowers his head to trail loving bites and marks down her neck while his hands knead her nipples in small circles. Gloria relents to the pleasure and tilts her head up and pushes her chest up for more attention. Her lover arrives at the breasts to tenderly suckle at the dark pink rose buds. He quietly thinks about how her nipples are like the lovely fresh roses tucked into her hair earlier today. Gloria moans out happily with her hips moving back and forth, side to side, for more friction. 

With swift movements, Bede rolls Gloria onto her back. Gloria groans in discontent with the sudden pause and pouts at her lover. A smile escapes Bede's lips when he sees the adorable pout. No words could describe the beautiful view he has currently. His marks adorned her neck and chest, her cheeks dark from her blushing, her chocolate locks creating a halo around her head. Bede began kissing down her chest, to the stomach, and past where she needs him right now. Spreading her legs, he settles between them comfortably before he leaves more evidence of his love on her inner thighs. A whine leaves Gloria's lips which causes Bede to chuckle. He should do everything to please his wife, Bede thinks. 

A tongue swipes at her opening before he dips it inside. Gloria couldn't breathe at the sensation; she couldn't open her eyes to watch the spectacle, yet she wants to so badly. Bede laps over and over to catch every drop falling from her sweet cavern. He stops every so often to nibble and suck at her clitoris, enticed by her moans to keep going. Bede gently pushes a finger into his lover; his index finger gradually thrusts in and out while feeling around for a certain area. He turns his mouth towards her clitoris again as his middle finger joins his index. He could almost reach it... then his dear champion lets out a glorious moan for more of the dual pleasure. Bede aims for the spot over and over and Gloria lets a scream out. Her hips rocks back into his fingers and lips, her face contorted from love and caresses, and her hands grasp at the sheets. Her climax was coming and she desperately wants to fight it. She wants the moment to stretch on forever. 

The climax came anyway with a half-scream and knuckles going white. Gloria took in gasps of air to calm her heart after that crescendo. Bede climbs up to Gloria's lips, placing his on hers, as Gloria moans from the surprise. She feels funny from tasting a sour-sweet nectar that came from her. 

Bede breaks the kiss first to smile at his darling Glory. He pushes some messy strands of hair behind her ear before he whispers in her ear: "Are you sure you want me to take you now? I don't want to push you to do anything uncomfortable."

"I'm sure. With you, I'll always be safe and comfortable to do this." Gloria replies. "But what about you?"

"Next time, darling. I'm very sure you would like to return the favor." He smirks. Gloria couldn't turn any more red at the statement. He wasn't wrong. 

"Bede," asks Gloria. "please, be gentle with me?"

Bede nods. He worries if he'll hurt her but she was...properly lubricated. He wants to be as careful as possible with her. Lining himself up with her entrance, the heat of her sex radiated his length. Bede casts a glance down for one more silent question of consent, and Gloria returns with a small smile and nod. Glory godspeed, he thinks. 

He pushes in with just enough force to get the head in. Bede groans, the tight warmth surrounding him, since the feeling was more than he could ever imagine. Gloria pants from the intrusion but doesn't tell him to stop. His girth was spreading her open more than the fingers that were inside earlier. Without any questions, Bede cautiously continues pushing in. The gym leader squeezes his eyes shut tight thinking of anything else than the immensely moist cavern surrounding him in the best way possible; suddenly he bottoms out, causing him to open his eyes. He didn't hit a hymen.

"Ah, Gloria, I think you were stretched out and lost your hymen before this." Bede pants. Thank Arceus he was so worried he'll cause her a lot of pain and misery.

"O-oh... I guess, y-yeah..." Gloria stammers. "I guess that's good."

"I'm going to move then, but slowly." He replies. 

The champion takes a deep breath in as Bede slides almost all the way out. Then he pushes in, and Gloria let out a loud moan. He hit her spot perfectly. He starts pumping and aims to hit that spot consistently. He needed more of those glorious, melodious moans from his dear champion. His head was dizzy from the wanton desire to keep the friction going, to keep the most beautiful woman in all of Galar moaning his name, to hold her tight for eternity in the high of the moment. Bede felt he was the luckiest man on the planet to be with his darling Gloria.

Gloria had never felt so high on cloud nine before. The movement of Bede inside of her, opening her much more than her fingers and his, was driving her mad and she was begging him for more. Every direct hit to her sweet spot took her closer and closer to her end and she didn't want it to ever stop. Her rival, her husband, her best friend, her lover was moaning at her neck while keeping rhythm. Gloria could only grasp his shoulders and attempt to say his name and curses. 

Neither needed any talking during their love making, they could feel and understand how much they wanted, needed, loved each other in this moment. They didn't need to say anything to signal their orgasms were coming. They both thrust their hips, meeting one for one; the heat and tension is increasing exponentially. Bede and Gloria held each other close as they reach their impending orgasms. Finally, they've done it. They consummated their marriage. They finally had sex. Gloria and Bede feel accomplished by it all, already heady from their passionate moment.

Gloria lets go of Bede, causing panic from Bede. He gazes down at Gloria to see her fall asleep which eases his worry. Bede pulls himself out then rolls to his champion's side. Bede, himself, was also tired but he needs to make sure Gloria was properly covered. No need for her to catch a cold. The platinum blond once again moves strands of hair from his wife's face before he finally rests after a long, momentous day. Finally, Bede and Gloria are man and wife. 

**Author's Note:**

> Consent is the sexiest thing ever. Remember to always ask for it.


End file.
